I Like It When You Sing
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Jeanette, in the midst of heartbreak, does what she does best when she's upset - she sings. But this time Alvin's around to hear her, and he has a confession.


**Short Alvinette one-shot! There's a new poll on my profile, if you wanna go there and check it out. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>~I Like It When You Sing~<br>~by ChipetteGirl10~**

**~Jeanette POV~**

For a moment or two, I wasn't thinking. As soon as I read the text message, my heart shattered. The only thing I did, by instinct, was begin to softly sing. I knew this day would come; it was too obvious that it would happen. I pondered why I didn't sing it sooner as I belted out the lyrics to the song. It was my favorite song, no doubt. It was _Don't Forget_ by Demi Lovato. I continued to sing right out loud, hoping my little sister could hear my voice whenever she may have entered the door to the house. Whenever she came home from being out with…_him…_I couldn't even bare to say his name.

I was to the final lines of the song when my bedroom door creaked open. There, standing with his hands behind his back, was none other than Alvin Seville himself. I wanted to know what he was doing here. Then it occurred to me that I was still singing. Finally, though, the song drifted to an end and the red-clad entered my room and sat down on the egg chair in the corner. He just stared at me for a minute, looking me over. He studied my features and my movements. I had noticed that a certain twinkle that was there when he came in was gone from his eyes.

"I like it when you sing," he told me quietly, almost ashamed to admit it. My cheeks heated up, flushing a deep crimson color at the compliment from my sister's crush.

"Thanks," I responded nervously. He glanced at my stereo for a minute, and then he got up and pressed play. The next track on the CD I had burned myself began to play.

"Sing," he told me, "you're good at it."

**~Alvin POV~**

Honestly, I feel like an idiot standing here in Jeanette's bedroom the very same day her crush dumped her for her little sister. I have a rose hidden behind my back and I'm complimenting her on her singing. The next thing you know, I'm playing the next song on the track for her. I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm pretty sure I'm having what they call one of those "out of body" experiences.

"Sing," I absently said to her with a small, amused smile, "you're good at it." Jeanette smiled at me and began to sing the lyrics to _She's So Gone_ by Naomi Scott with an overpowering voice. I have never, ever felt this way about any girl before. Not Charlene, not Brittany, not Eleanor…but only Jeanette.

In the middle of the song, Jeanette ripped her ribbon from her hair. Her silky, brunette locks cascaded down her shoulders, gleaming and shining as they caught the light when they moved. She seemed carefree now, lost in the music. I smirked slightly when she grabbed her hairbrush as a microphone, throwing her head back and belting out the lyrics. Her vibrant green eyes glowed with ferocity and a sense of determination, not to mention the fact that she wouldn't stoop to low levels because of the boy she liked going out with someone else.

"How'd I do?"

I snapped out of my thought s to see Jeanette looking at me, smiling and panting breathlessly, her brunette hair falling down her shoulders perfectly.

"Amazingly. I like it when you sing," I said again.

**~Jeanette POV~**

I was blushing madly again as Alvin complimented me. He scooted over and I sat down next to him. I was aware of his arm wrapping around my shoulders, but I said nothing of objection as I relaxed in it. He moved my hair out of my eyes and pulled a purple rose out from behind him. I gasped.

"Alvin…it's beautiful," I said. He smiled at me.

"Jeanette, I need to admit something."

"What's that?"

"I love you," he said, kissing me lightly on the cheek. I smiled at him, closed my eyes contently, and pressed our lips together, electricity rocketing through my body at one hundred miles per hour.

"I love you too Alvin. I love you too."


End file.
